


The Games We Play

by sociallyawkwardtoaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardtoaster/pseuds/sociallyawkwardtoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave plays Castlevania and Jade finds an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy this is the first homestuck thing I ever wrote about a year ago
> 
> it's been on tumblr for a while but i figured i should put it over here too

Dave swore as he tossed the controller on his knee. The words “Game Over” flashed for what seemed like the billionth time that night.

Jade pouted next to him. “Aww, you were so close!”

“It’s ridiculous,” Dave sighed. “The Grim Reaper’s the hardest boss in the game, except maybe Dracula. All those stupid scythes flying around like a bunch of drunken seagulls don’t give you any room to move. And they put in that motherf***ing long-ass hallway before him just to take all your health.”

“Don’t worry,” Jade said, patting his back. “I’m sure you’ll get him this time!”

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Screw it, I’m done. This game sucks.”

Jade frowned. “Where did the cool kid Strider I know go off to?”

“I don’t know. I guess he took the last train to I-Don’t-Give-A-F***ville and is blasting all his sick beats so he can’t hear when anyone’s getting their ass kicked by Castlevania.”

Jade thought for a moment, and gave a sly grin. “Maybe we could give him a signal or something.”

“Yeah? Like what – ”

Dave was cut off by Jade as she closed in and gave him a quick kiss. “There. Do you think he’s coming back now?”

Dave’s mouth hung open for a few moments before his brain caught up with what had happened. “Uh…no, I don’t think so.” He grinned. “Maybe you should try again.”

Jade giggled and kissed him again, a few seconds longer this time. “How about now?” she asked when they separated.

Dave shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, Cool-Kid Strider is a pretty busy guy, and his beats are pretty delirious. It’s gonna take a bit to get his attention.”

Jade sighed playfully and went in once more, kissing much longer and deeper. This time, Dave returned the kiss, prompting her to stay even longer. He was just about to reach his arms around her when she pushed him back.

She gave him a toothy grin and handed the controller to him. “Come on. Dracula’s not gonna slay himself.”

Reluctantly, Dave got up and put his glasses back on. “Watch out, vampires. Dave motherf***ing Strider is coming.”


End file.
